Forget Me Not
by S-Banshee
Summary: Inuyasha and friends as Kids 4 to 7. Having kids adventures and having parental problems. Descover how Inuyasha and the gang grow up to be what they are now but not knowing each other throw the process! Till Inutoshi gets in the way. Can Inuyasha and the
1. The Beginning and The End

A.N. Ok, yes… I took the whole story off and redid everything except the main plots but it does make more sense and the chapters are longer. I took all your reviews into notice and now Forget Me Not should be good and complete!!! Please, tell me what you think because this took me forever!!! Thanks for your time and please read!

-Sakura Banshi

**CH.1**

"Monk-ie, Monk-ie, Monk-ie!!!" Inuyasha bullied Muroku. Inuyasha is a 5-year-old dog demon with long white hair, sharp demon claws, and cute white pup ears.

"Leave poor Muroku alone. You're just mad because you're a half-breed, my mommy says!" Sango snapped back. Sango is a 4-year-old demon slayer, with long (black as night) hair.

"Inuyasha, please leave me alone." Muroku whimpered. Muroku is a 5-year-old monk, who hangs with Songo always.

What are you going to let a girl fight your battles forever!?" Inuyasha snapped quickly. Muroku runs to hide behind Sango.

"Inuyasha sit-sit-sit!" Bang! The ground rumbles as Kagome stepped on the playground, just as Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome is a 4-year-old kindergarten girl, with black hair.

"Inuyasha, Want to go to the bench and color?" Kagome asked as she helps him up.

"Fine, but I'm not through with you monk-ie." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the bench and colored pictures (Inuyasha drawing Top Ramon and Kagome drawing flowers).

"Thanks Sango." Muroku whispered.

"Its alright. Want me to help you practice for your monk pre-K exam?" Sango asked.

"No, I better do it alone, Bye." Muroku states.

"o.k. I am going to go play boomerang, Bye." Sango said as she fetches her boomerang.

"So here is the plan, Kagara. We are going to throw these water balloons off the top of the monkey bars and onto Inuyasha and that girl while they are drawing. HAHAHA!!! I am a genius!" Naraku whispered to Kagara. Naraku is an evil haft demon who is 7 and who despises the other haft demon Inuyasha (for no reason really).

"Lets do it but we must run fast to get away from the scene." Kagara whispered back. Kagara is the demon of the wind, with black hair that's always in a bun; She wears dresses always and uses her full demon powers to float on a giant feather. Naraku and Kagara sneak up to the top of the monkey bars and throw the water balloons down staying long enough to watch as the water balloons fall and avoid Inuyasha and Kagome, by a young boy who had caught them by jumping onto the table.

"Somebody loose these?!" Koga asks as Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up. Koga is a wolf demon that has incredible speed and has a crush on Kagome.

"Thank you…aaa…Koga." Kagome stuttered.

"I could have done that myself." Inuyasha announced out loud.

"Your welcome, Kagome." Koga said as he ignores Inuyasha's smart remark. "I'll be going now." As he disappeared with a tornado of dust trailing his feet.

"I am going home Inuyasha. See you tomorrow, after school." Kagome said as she gathers up her stuff.

"Bye Kagome. I think I will go home as well." Inuyasha explained. As they both left; the park is silent, as it turns dark.

"Stupid wolf demon!" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he walked home in the dark night. "Kagome is my friend. Muroku is such a baby." Inuyasha started to laugh. He opened the door to a one story, white, nice sized house (his house). As he walked into the house its surprisingly bright. BOOING-BOOING-BOOING.

" I am the all mighty sword, demon doggie! Slayer of all!! Fear me!! HA, Take that!! HAHAHA!!!" Sesshomuro insisted. Sesshomuro is Inuyasha's older brother, who is also a dog demon but is a full demon (unaware of his great power) and is a 7-year-old, class clown.

"Mom's going to kill you for jumping on the sofa… by the way were is she?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked into the living room, were Sesshomuro was jumping on the couch with a wooden sword in his hand.

"Don't know but your just jealous of my power, haft demon." Sesshomuro exclaimed, still jumping on the couch.

"You are so stupid… you know that right?!" Inuyasha declared. "Continue with your stupidity Sesshomuro, I think I will be in bed, Tell mom." Inuyasha walked down the hall to his room.

"Good night!" Sesshomuro yelled. Inuyasha opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, laying there, thinking of his day, he drifted slowly asleep only getting up once to turn his night light on and to close the closet door.

"I hope no one else is here." Kagome whispered to herself as she walked back to the park for her drawing that she had forgot. "Here it is!" She yelled. "Oops."

Rustle – Rustle – Rustle

"Who's there?!" Kagome yelled shakily.

"Your worse nightmare." Someone whispers as they grab poor Kagome from behind.

Blink-blink.

Inuyasha woke and jumped out of bed. "Was that real?" He asked himself, "it felt so real." He walked to the door and opened it slowly, as the smell of bacon filled the room. "Hmmm, mom must be makin bacon!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomuro don't eat so fast!" Lyaoi exclaimed. Lyaoi was a mortal priestess with long black hair. She was also the mother of both Inuyasha and Sesshomuro.

"We won't!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he shoveled his food faster.

"Mom, I'm leaving for school." Sesshomuro yelled as he walks out the door, with his bag.

"Me too mommy." Inuyasha said as he ran out the door without his bag.

"Better get to work." Lyaoi exclaimed to herself as she walked out the door.

"Were is kagome? I've been waiting all day for her. I've ditched school to come here to the park and eat Ramón; waiting for school to get out so kagome can come draw and play with me!" Inuyasha yelled to himself out loud as he sat on the playground bench. "Wait! What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to the bushes. He spotted a lock of black hair on a bush. Inuyasha held it up to the light. "Black hair, Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "My dream! My dream its real!!! I can't believe it! Kagome has been kidnapped! No!" Inuyasha screamed as he dropped the hair and ran.

"Police, can you help me find my friend, she has been kidnapped, and her name is Kagome! My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha explained trying to catch his breath from running 2 or more blocks.

"Little boy… ummm…. Demon…. do you have any evidence ummm… What was your name again? "The police officer asked.

"My name is Inuyasha and I had a dream last night of her getting kidnapped and when I got up, I went I went to the park and found some black hair (which is hers)." Inuyasha exclaimed quickly.

"Where's your mommy, little Inuyasha, are you lost." The policeman said friendly.

"Ggg, AAA, I'm not a little kid… gee, what a big poopie head!" Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Go off and find your mommy little boy, the big police men will make everything ok." The policeman suggested totally ignoring Inuyasha's previous comment.

"Fine, but I'm not going to find my mommy; I'm going to find my friend!" Inuyasha explained as he walked out the door. He then walked back to the park and to the bushes.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, while he tried to look though bushes and behind trees.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha screamed with excitement, as he spins around to see… "Muroku!"

"Ya, I've noticed you are screaming in the middle of the forest is something wrong? Aaa!!! Don't hit me!" Muroku screamed as Inuyasha slapped him upside his head.

"Non of your business! Brainy! Get out of here, before I hit you again!" Inuyasha screamed with a hot tear running down face, as he turned around and started looking again, but tripped on a tree root that was coming out of the ground.

"I think if it's making you cry it is my business." Muroku explained to Inuyasha, as he sat next to were Inuyasha fell. Inuyasha sat up as soon as Muroku sat down, so now they were face to face. Inuyasha then told Muroku the whole story, of what had been going on.

**5 minutes later…**

"You stay here Inuyasha, while I go get Songo and we can all help look for Kagome." Muroku whispered in his heroic voice, stood up, and walked towards Sango's house.

_I can't stay here; I have to go tell Kagome's Mom what happened!_

Inuyasha ran quickly towards Kagome's house.

"Huhuhuhuhu" Inuyasha breathed heavily, as he finished his walk by stopping in front of a one story, yellowish house, with a tan door.

The doorbell rings as Inuyasha pressed it a couple of times.

"Hello? Oh, hi Inuyasha, did you want to see Kagome? She is sick with a bit of the flu. She is in her room." Kagome's mom asked Inuyasha as she stepped to the side, motioning Inuyasha in.

"What? Kagome is here?!" Inuyasha screamed as he started to run towards Kagome's room. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha said to himself as he caught up speed towards Kagome's room.

"Muroku? Sango? What are you guys doing here? Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he ran toward Kagome, only to have his plan of hugging her, fail by him tripping over a doll.

"Inuyasha, watch out for my Shippo doll! It's really rare. We just got it, isn't it cute!!!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell.

"You've been here?!" Inuyasha asked as he stood.

"Well, if you haven't of skipped school then you would of known that Kagome wasn't in coloring class today. So when you told me that story of yours then I know that it must have all been a nightmare! AAA!!!" Muroku screamed after being hit by Inuyasha.

"What's a nightmare?" Inuyasha said. "And stop acting like a total geek… well I guess you can't help it! Oh… Kagome, I am so happy that you're ok."

"Thanks Inuyasha! You guys better go before you get sick too." Kagome exclaimed as she waved bye.

"Bye!" Everyone said as they all walked out the door and all to different homes.

As the boys walk into the room, they see their mother knocked out on the floor.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha screamed as he runs over to his poor mom.

"Where is that strange guy I heard?" Sesshomuro asks Inuyasha as he runs over to his mother's side also. Sesshomuro gets up and walks over to the door. "Here's a note but I cant read that geed yet." Sesshomuro picks up the note off the ground and shoves it into his pocket and shuts the door.

"Mommy is waking up! Mom! Mom! Momma!" Inuyasha screams as his beautiful mother opens her brown eyes and sits up.

"Inuyasha… Sess…homoru…where's Inutoshi. Owww my head hurts." Lyaoi says as she stands up.

"Momma, here is a note that I found on the floor." Sesshomuro says as he hands the note to his mother. Lyaoi reads the note to herself and is says:

I shall be back for the boy later Tomorrow. When I get back I better see that half-breed is dead Or I will kill him myself Sesshomuro better be ready . There is no escape! No police or I will kill you too. 

Lyaoi sits there in shock as she looks over the note again and again. "Go to your rooms and go to sleep. She says in a quite voice. Inuyasha and Sesshomuro ran to their rooms and went straight to sleep because when there mother said those words they could see fear in her eyes.

"Why does he want my Sesshomuro? He shall not have him! N…not ever!" Lyaoi cries as she rips the note to shreds. "He won't dare enter this house with people in it."

**Morning**

"Inuyasha; Sesshomuro your friends re here!" Lyaoi yells as she greets Kagome, Muroku, and Sango.

"Mom, these people are not my friends because the mighty Sesshomuro of all doggie demons has no friends! God I thought you would have known that!" Sesshomuro ells as he falls back into a deep sleep in the comfort of his bed.

"Hi guys!" Inuyasha says as he runs out of his room.

"Your mom called our moms and now we get to stay at your house all day and night!" Kagome explains to Inuyasha.

All four of them play all day till there was a crashing sound.

"What was that? Lets investigate!" Muroku yells proudly. "Ok so lets be investigators!" Inuyasha stands up from playing G.I Joes and walks out the door of his room motioning his friends towards were he heard the crash; to the attic.

"Stop! Ummm… Can I come with you!" Sesshomuro asks in his scared puppy ness voice. **So cute**

"Sure, come on sushi… I mean Sesshy!" Kagome says

So Inuyasha, Kagome, Muroku, Sango, and Sesshomuro walk off to there new adventure that awaits them in the mysterious attic that makes big thumping sounds.

"What do you think is up there and why are we going up there? Sesshomuro asks as he walks slower and slower.

"What happened to the mighty doggie demon Sesshomuro?" Inuyasha says meanly.

"Fine, well here we are; the attic." Sesshomuro says as he pulls the ladder don. "Ladies first."

Kagome and Sango both tiptoe up the stairs.

What's that up ahead at the top of the stairs? It looks like a … light.

Kagome thinks to herself

Is that a light up there? I wonder if Kagome sees it.

Sango thinks to herself

Both girls enter the attic.

" What the heck? What am I doing here? Where was I? What time is dinner? Oh well… what ever I was doing it must not have been fun since I can't remember." Kagome says as she looks around her bedroom. "Better go see if mom's done with dinner.

"Now, what was I doing again? Oh well, better get to sleep!" Sango says as she walks up to her bed and lies down.

Both girls had forgotten every thing about there friends and about the attic (even their families forgot).

"Eene meene mine moe your it your turn to go up Muroku." Inuyasha says with joy that he wasn't Moe!

"Fine, I'll go!" Muroku says as he starts to stomp up the stairs.

I smell some thing like chocolate!

Muroku thinks to himself

"I smell chocolate up here! Muroku yells to the other two boys as he steps into the attic and appears in his room with no memory of it.

"Lets get up there before they eat all the chocolate!" Inuyasha says as Sesshomuro and him both race up the stairs and into the dimension into their rooms, were their memories of friends vanish.

"Lyaoi, I told you I would get revenge and my son but I will have to settle with revenge sadly!" Inutoshi says to himself as he sits in the attic pointing his index finger at the door so all how enters be put on a forget-me-spell.


	2. Hi, nice to meet you

**World of Horror Ch. 1 The meeting place**

_It's dark, dark as night. You can't see anything the only thing you think is that this is the meeting place, the place were it all begins, the place of doom, the place of burial, and the place of Inuyasha and Kagome's meeting. Here in the dark no one is there just you. No one to talk to or scream, but yet its like home in the dark. It's unexpected what will happen. It tells you not to move, you're scared that at any moment something will catch you and drag you in deeper and deeper, into the dark. No one ever expects you to be in the dark but some times you can't help it, it just happens. It's a lonely place; people have their own darkness in them so that no body can see anybody in the darkness. It's a place that you never want to be. Inuyasha never wanted to be there but he didn't have a choice, it swallowed him into the dark, the place of doom, and to the meeting place._

**There is something I can't figure out; why am I here, all I have to do is pull the plug, and it would be all better but what if there is no after life and I just end up in this place forever. That's what I am afraid of, no after life. Just toss away all the hard times but that would mean giving up Kagome, I mean I just found her; I just found my true love but what if it isn't meant to be. Let me go back and remember the whole story from the beginning since I have nothing else to do in the dark place.**

"Hi my name is Kagome. Can you tell me were the Ferris wheel is? I'm here with little brother Souta and he has been dieing to go on the Ferris wheel." Kagome explained as she points to Souta getting popcorn then she turns to the white haired, cute dog eared, long claws, and a beautiful teenage boy's face.

"Umm yes you just have to follow that path for about 2 minutes. Oh and my name is Inuyasha. I'm here because my brother Sesshomuro brought me here for some reason and ran off. He is older than me though." Inuyasha said as he looks towards the ground.

"Well thanks but do you want to come with. Since your brother isn't here." Kagome explained as Souta walks up.

Looking up in surprise, Inuyasha shook his head; yes. Examining Kagome, she has brown eyes, Black as night hair (which makes Inuyasha shiver), and a great smile.

**Did she just ask me that? I can't believe it. What is going on? What should I say? She is beautiful. Why is she looking at me like she is asking the same questions to herself?**

"Souta this is Inuyasha and he is going to come with us to the Ferris wheel. Ok." Kagome said to Souta as he comes up to her and Inuyasha with some popcorn.

"Ok, the more friends the funnier it is!" Souta screamed in an excited voice.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta all ran down the path for about 2 minutes when they see a huge Ferris wheel that is lit with millions of flashing lights and streamers on every cart. Till they came on a sign that said.

"The carts would stop at the top of the Ferris wheel and after 1 minute about they would go right back down slowly. The cart would go around 2 times before letting the people off and only 2 people were aloud in 1 car at a time." Kagome read aloud. "I will sit with Inuyasha ok Souta. You will get a whole cart to your self."

**She wants to sit with me what the heck is going on here? This is impossible, why does she want to sit with me? What will we say while on there? Crap-Crap-Crap I'm losing it. Why would she want to sit with me? Does she like me? Do I like her? Why do I like her I have never met her before? I DO LIKE HER! I have never felt this way before. Does she really have this much power over me? Scary**

"Come on Inuyasha. We should get there before a line starts!" Kagome said.

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled.

Souta gets on first then Kagome gets on with Inuyasha sitting on the outside. As they reach the top. Kagome scoots closer and raises one hand and starts feeling Inuyasha's ears like they were a toy.

**What the heck is she doing!**

"Sorry I just had to see if they were real and they are just so CUTE!" Kagome explained as she pulled her hands away from the dog-ears.

"Its ok and thanks but why did you want to rid-----" Inuyasha stuttered.

"AAA HELP!!!!!" Souta screamed as his cart comes open and He swung out with one hand holding on to the loose bar.

"Souta!!!" Kagome shrieked.

**This is one of those dark places were Inuyasha goes when things happen. Its dark and Inuyasha sits there when he realizes all is gone and its just him no one else. Its just him no one to tell him anything. He sits there wondering what is happening on the outside world.**

"Inuyasha Can you help him?!" He heard as he broke away from the fantasy world of darkness.

**Did Kagome just get me out of the place of doom and darkness? Was that Kagome? How would she do that? Is she my guardian? Was I meant to find Kagome? Is she my savior? **

"Yes I can." Inuyasha whispered as he jumped out of the cart on to a steel bar that connected to the bar Souta was hanging on with one hand. He walked slowly up the bar trying to keep his balance long enough to grab Souta and get back to his cart. One wrong step and he and Souta will probably have their life end in that second of hitting the ground below.


End file.
